Learning a new Language
by Wolfborn
Summary: They've been through so much together. Time for Toothless to teach Hiccup a new language... With their bodies. HiccupXToothless. Yaoi and Feral Toothless. That's right, normal male dragon on male human. If you don't like it, then don't click on it. Any additional items that may cause upset or anger are mentioned in the header of each story they appear in so not to ruin the story.
1. That four letter word

**I've used as many accurate facts as I can in this story. I hope you love it as it's been on my mind ever since I watched the movie. It's Dragon Toothless, not Anthro. I like to stay pure to the topics I write about and only edit them mildly. Heads up, there is rape in this story and it's a male on male love, so if you don't like it or if you're gonna flame, click that big old back button. **

**Thought - '**

**Speech - "**

* * *

It was just another day in Berk. Another frosty winter, another day for the dragon riders to kill time by enjoying the day with their new found friends. Stoick was surveying the land, Gobber was fixing a tooth or two, perhaps even making a saddle on the rare occasions he was actually bothered to do so (he never felt as good crafting leather as he did steel)... As for Hiccup, well, he was back in the small aclove where he and Toothless first bonded. He visited it now and again so to enjoy the memories. Toothless and Hiccup would play for hours in the past and now was no different. Chasing him around, playing a game of tag, Hiccup couldn't care less about anything else in the world. I mean, sure, he had a fake leg, Alvin wanted to kill them all and steal their dragons, there was likely several species of dragon that wanted to eat them alive, countless other vikings would want to slice him and his dragon loving ways apart and then there was the whole issue with Mildew... Dragon hating nut bag... But otherwise, all was peaceful in his world.

Naturally though, as with all things in life, there was always something to shatter the peace. Of course, this didn't come in the form Hiccup had predicted. While running away from Toothless, the young male was tackled by his friend, pinned face first against the soft grass by the powerful body of the dragon. He gave out a chuckle.

"Ok boy! You got me! Come on, let go now."

...But he didn't. Looking back as best he could from his position, Hiccup saw the reptile looking down at him, his face like it once was when he first offered him fish. It was full of curiosity, questioning something that Hiccup couldn't tell what. Before it was merely to see if Hiccup could share the same interests and tastes as Toothless, but he'd been doing this more and more. Staring when he was eating, staring when he was trying to sleep, staring at him none stop... By Thor, he even spotted him staring when he was bathing once. Toothless was just sat there, eyeballing the naked body on display. Hiccup had just assumed it was because he had never seen a human naked before. It was only logical, he used to be attacked by them, it was hardly ideal to study them.

Of course, Hiccup threw all of his theories out of the window when Toothless purred and gripped his pants with his gums, yanking them down his legs.

"T-Toothless!? W-What are you doing!?"

Hiccup could hear, let alone feel, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Toothless had never done this, no dragon in the history of Berk had ever done this to a human. He struggled, thrashing his tiny frame beneath the mighty beast, desepratly trying to escape the grip he was held in. However, squirming about merely aided Toothless in stripping the rider of his clothes. His buttocks bare to the lizard, Hiccup was now panicking.

"T-TOOTHLESS! No! Don't! S-STOP!"

Toothless, much to Hiccups dismay, ignored him once again. Bowing his head, he dragged his long, rough tongue along the small male's sensitive hole. Hiccup's protests were harder to hear after the fifth lick, resulting in a tiny squeek or an occasional whisper of no. Pushing his tongue into the tight rear beneath him, Toothless wiggled it slowly, causing the poor human beneath him to howl in pleasure, his member stiff and hard in moments. Hiccup had never told anyone this, nor would he live it down if he was caught, but he'd been touching himself for a few years now. While there was no attacks and he could sneak away, he'd slip into the woods and vent some of his stress this way. Sure, there was a few close calls and he near soiled himself one time when a deer snuck up on him. But not once did he ever think he'd be aroused by this, by a MALE.

And not once did he ever think his best friend would ever be raping him...

"T-Toothless... P-Please... No... D-Don't do it... S-Stop..."

But as the young male looked behind him, he could tell there was no chance of that happening. The dragon he called a best friend had a fully erect length behind him. From what he knew, it must've come from a slit among his scales... And the size only struck terror in his heart. His mind raced, fear freezing him to the core as he couldn't help but think that he was going to die from this monster's flesh sinking into his tiny frame. And worst still, it was now being prodded against his rump. Hiccup soon gained control of his voice again, even if it was much too late.

"TOOTHLESS! NO! DON'T PLEASE!"

The mound of boiling hot muscle forced into his virgin rear was a very clear answer: No. Toothless had the viking pinned and nothing he could do but pray to all the gods that it wasn't painful... Then pray again that they weren't watching. Slowly, Hiccup felt the might creature sink into his body, a fire burning through out his tender form. To his mercy, it only smarted a little, far less then he assumed it would. But as he felt the unmistakeable stroke of pleasure crawl down his spine, Hiccup couldn't help letting a few silent tears out. He hated himself. He hated that he felt so good just having his best friend, his best MALE friend, his best DRAGON friend, forcing himself inside of him.

Toothless began moving his hips, slowly at first, but soon building a pace as he pumped his member into the only living creature he'd laid with. Faster and deep, the fierce demon of the night pistoned himself into the boy's innocence, soft huffs of breath being the only sign he was enjoying it. Hiccup, on the other hand, was moaning, but crying softly. It felt completely wrong to enjoy all of it. To feel another man ravage him, to feel someone devour his body in lust, to steal away his sweet black rose. The young viking tried to dig deep, to fight the waves of pleasure striking every inch of his body, but he couldn't. Giving a scream loud enough to spook the birds, Hiccup released upon the floor as he felt his rear milking the beast within him. Toothless drew to his limit as well, flooding the length of Hiccup's innards with his firey seed. The intense fire between this and the dragon in his rump was far too much for him to handle, the weak boy collapsing and surrendering to the approaching darkness of sleep.

* * *

Toothless, having discovered he can render his mate unconscious by purely being himself, decided to nap with him, his length having receeded back up into his body. Toothless seemed like a big scary monster, full grown, eager to breed all day and night with all the females in the land to make little Night Furys, but he wasn't like that. Even Hiccup didn't know that truely. Dragons never spawned with another unless they trusted another with everything. To breed was like a dragon version of marriage, only stronger. They were meant to be together. If one of them died, then the other could move on, though few rarely ever did. Dragons were fiercly loyal to both friend and mate. And truth be told, Toothless was doing this a few years early. To other dragons, he was barely more than a teen. Much like the fragile form of the boy in his arms. It wasn't conventional, Toothless knew it probably wasn't a normal thing for a dragon to do... But it felt right to him, that's all that mattered. He purred as he licked the neck of his lover. Hiccup gave a few whimpers in his sleep. It was one of countless things he loved about the boy.

Hiccup stirred in his sleep, trembling in the large arms of his dragon. He wasn't cold, he wasn't even having a bad dream, his body was still having to deal with the boiling fire inside his rump. It wasn't a discomfort, it was the exact opposite... But it was just bizzare to his body to have something dripping out of him that wasn't produced by him. After a while, the small boy awoke, giving a soft moan as he did.

"W-What the..? Where am I? W-Was it a dream?"

Of course, as light flooded his vision, he soon noticed he was held firmly against the warm chest of his friend... And that he was still botttomless. It hadn't been a dream and once more, the panic set in. Of course, looking up into the smiling (or at least, the best smile he could give) face of Toothless, it was hard to stay serious. Especially when said lizard licked gently over his lips, nuzzling them softly against them. Hiccup, while still petrified, was mildly amazed that a dragon could imitate a kiss. A gently purr later, Toothless let go of his rider, allowing him to climb to his feet and search for his pants. Still being weak at the knees, and from finally feeling the pain from his deflowered rear being entered previously, Hiccup fell to his knees when he reached for his pants. Hearing his grunts of pain, his loyal friend and new mate did the one thing he knew would help.

He got up and started licking his small pucker.

"T-Toothless! A-Ah! O-Oh, O-Odin..."

Much as Toothless thought, his saliva soothed his lover's rump, easing his pain. It was the main reason he licked him there in the first place. As grateful as Hiccup was for the pain relief, he still felt wrong having this done to him. As soon as the pain faded, the flushed boy stumbled to his feet, pants in hand, pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"L-Listen... Boy, we should probably get home. Dad'll be wondering where we are."

Toothless was no fool. He could see it in the boy's eyes. But he had no idea why he was upset. He enjoyed it. He slept in his arms, he wanted him as much as he wanted him right? Toothless purred in worry, no longer sure if he was as good a mate for the human as he assumed he was. As Hiccup slipped on his pants, he climbed on the back of his friend.

"Let's go boy. We'll..."

He was cut off by big, tear filled eyes. He may not be able to speak, but he knew when his buddy was upset.

"We'll... W-We'll..."

He let out a sigh.

"We'll need to talk about this later... Ok? Just... Let's get back to normal right now."

Toothless let out a soft, but pained bellow. Hiccup didn't like upsetting his friend... But right now, he wasn't even sure if he could be near him again after this. He was disgusted for letting that happen, disgusted even more for enjoying it... And on top of it all, he felt his pride as a dragon tamer had been stripped away. He needed to get home. He needed to think...

He needed to find a way out of this.

* * *

**Read and Review. No flames over dragon on man love or male on male love. If the rape upset you, the warning was at the top. I don't condone of rape in reality but for fantasy reasons I have no bad blood to anyone who enjoys it. Hope this was fun, more to come.**


	2. Nipped to the gils

**This chapter has mild drug abuse. It's not conventional drugs, as you'll read, but it's best to be safe than sorry, no? More man on man lovin' and more Dragon on Human sexy fun time. Why am I writing like that? I don't know, I'm in a playful mood. Anyway, enjoy the story, don't flame unless you wanna play 'Hide the Wingtip' with me (or 'Hide the steel toe-cap'. Depends really). If you don't like it, then why'd you click on it? Seriously, the warning is right there on the screen. Anyway, to the rest of you who like it, are curious, think it's cute etc etc, basically those who have a reason to read, hope you enjoy the second part of the story.**

**' - Thought**

**" - Speech**

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup had been sat on the overlook of the docks till the moon had rose, leaving the two alone completely. Hiccup's rear had recovered perfectly from the ordeal but he was still disgusted with what happened. How he felt. How his father would feel if he found out. He turned to his friend, who's ears were flat against his head, and sighed.

"So... I guess... I guess we should have the talk huh?"

Toothless gave an understanding warble from his throat, looking at his rider as if he was about to cry. Hiccup, even though he was the victim here, still couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Toothless... I... Back there... Why did you do that? What possible reason did you have for... F-For..."

The young human's lip quivered softly, the thought of what happened almost making him cry until his dragon nuzzled him, tongue slipping along his lips. Once more, Hiccup found himself hating what he was doing. He enjoyed this large, glistening black scaled creature doing this. He enjoyed feeling his rough tongue rolling over his lips and was further disgusted at himself, but also deeply enjoying it, when he found himself returning the affection. Toothless slipped the tip of his very large tongue past his lips, gently teasing the young male's besides him. Hiccup just closed his eyes and let it happen, his face blood red in embarassment as he did. It was actually his dragon counterpart that stopped the kiss, pulling back and looking at his mate, purring sweetly. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, praying once more that no one was watching. The midnight beast moved as close as he could to the tiny human, closing a wing around him. This was the moment the viking chief's child got his brain back in order.

"T-Toothless... I-I... I mean... W-Why do you... D-Damn it, I wish you could talk!"

Hiccup whined in frustration until Toothless snuggled up to him in his tiny arms, laying with him on the wooden platform. It took Hiccup a while of laying there in the cuddly warmth of his best friend till it finally clicked in his head, but when it did, he realized what it was all about. Watching him, being there when he bathed, what he did back in their special place... How gentle he was during and afterwards... With the obvious exception of sex, which Hiccup had never had till now, Toothless was acting just like him did when it came to Astrid. He was acting like...

"You're in love... W-With... With me!"

Hiccup stared at his friend, unsure if he was even a friend anymore. The dragon averted his eyes, but nodded with pleased purr, as if to tell him it was true in the most shy possible way. To the human, it was impossible to wrap his head around. No matter what he thought, it was still impossible to imagine a dragon in love with a viking who once tried to murder him, the same one that tore off his tail fin. But then again, Toothless was smarter then any normal beast. He attempted to draw, he tried to smile, he saved him more then enough times... There was more than enough reason for Hiccup to be in love with the creature too. As for Toothless, he had his own reasons to love the human. Sparing his life wasn't one of them, he was pretty mad at him for that. But giving him the ability to fly again, giving him the choice of riding with Hiccup as his passenger or rider, for treating him like a friend and not just a pet... Not to mention there was an unspoken connection between them. He could feel it when Hiccup mastered control for the first time. He felt like the two were one and the same, which was as new and scary as it was exciting. From then on, the company, the treatment, the care that the little viking had for him was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. They were joined at the hip and nothing Hiccup could do would ever stop him loving the pale skinned boy.

"I... I guess... Look, I don't know... H-How I feel... But..."

The tiny human looked into his friend's eyes, letting one of his hands gently roam down the smooth cheek of his dragon.

"Give me some time... T-To think about this... I gotta... Just... You know how dad is... If he knew what we did, I don't know what he'd do... Just look at how he acted the first time he knew I was taming you."

Toothless purred and nodded in agreement. He had been tied up and used to sail to the dragon island... He knew far too well how ruthless the chief was. But he understood the boy's distress. Of course, that wouldn't stop him getting one last touch from him mate. Shifting his body, the midnight beast soon laid his slit on his love's hand, cooing softly. Hiccup was embarassed having been forced into it, but swallowed his pride and gently teased it, rubbed along the smooth segment of dragon flesh. Toothless licked his lips, forcing him into a kiss once more. A few moments of this and the mighty beast pulled back, the tip of his large member already on display. He was happy to have felt his mate once more before giving him time to think. Hiccup was more then stunned staring at the lizard's length on show.

"W-Wow... T-That was just from... I'm that attractive to you?"

He shook his head.

"U-Um, anyway... I-I'll see you back at the house."

Blushing furiously, the small male ran off, leaving Toothless to head off to the beach. He was gonna need some of Berk's freezing cold sea water to help get that boy off his mind...

* * *

It had been a week since the first lay of passion from Toothless. Hiccup was still in two minds about what to do. Part of him really did want to explore this new love with Toothless, but another part of him was still fearful of the effect it might have on his life. Astrid and his father still knew nothing of it, much to Hiccup's mercy. Pacing about his house, the soft clink of his metal foot touching the ground being the only break to the silence, Hiccup was alone with his dragon to think about this.

'If I accept this idea, if I let Toothless... Do that to me more... I mean, I'd feel great but... What would I do? What if dad found out, I'd be a dead man! ...But... If I don't... I don't know, I feel like part of me would die if I did... By Odin's beard, I know Toothless would be heart broken...'

He ran his fingers over his lips as he stared into the fire, remembering the kisses his friend had given him.

'...Gods, he really does love me... He was so gentle... So caring...'

The pale viking looked back at his bed where his dragon slept, curled up with his abyss black scales glinting as the fire flickered.

'...And so tender when he... Thor, am I actualy considering being his?'

Putting his hands on his hips, Hiccup let out a sigh. His thoughts were interrupted when he caught his pouch with his fingers.

"Wait... That's it."

Reaching in, he pulled out a small handful of garlic grass, otherwise known as dragon nip. The nip made any dragon who sniffed it into a drooling kitten. Well, most dragons at least... The Whispering Death was allergic... But it was said that it caused irrational behaviour in humans... Maybe for once Hiccup needed to let go of logic and be irrational like everyone else in Berk. Walking up to his Dragon, he gently rubbed his belly, waking him. Toothless looked up at his mate with a gentle purr and rolled onto his back, hoping for more petting, more so for his chin to be scratched. Boy, did he love having his chin scratched. However, his eagerness to be petted made him fail to notice where the young boy's eyes were fixed on. The smooth slit on his black, scale coated body had two eyes fixed firmly on them.

'...Time to do something stupid again...'

Taking in a deep breath of dragon nip was the last thing Hiccup remembered clearly of the moment. Toothless, however, would remember the day for the rest of his life, not least because of the taste left on his tongue. After noticing a lack of delightful petting, the reptile opened his eyes to question his mate, only to find him staring down at him, eyes hazed over and pants slipping off his ankles. Confused at first, Toothless gave a small growl of question. Of course, the moment his mate mounted him back to front, it just brought up more questions than answers. He had no idea what to do with the human crotch throbbing infront of him, so he watched his mate instead. The boy was now stripping himself of his shirt and vest, leaving his naked pale white body exposed to his onyx lover. He seemed, and smelled, completely lacking of his senses. Of course, he actually was completly out of his mind and maybe a few yards more away from logic right now.

"Shhhh... Toothless... Such a good boy, just let me..."

The viking male lowered his head down to the dragon's slit and dragged his tongue along it. While no where near as good as his tight rear was, Toothless' reaction to the new feeling was still a postive one, his member sooner growing to full mast from the oral assualt on his body. Following in his mate's footsteps, he mimicked what he was doing, tongue curling around the length before him and slowly sliding along it's heat. Hiccup licked up to the beast's tip, giving a drunken chuckle.

"Tastes... Sweet... You're such a good boy to me..."

Toothless continued his actions, tilting his head as he watched the dizzy male lower his open mouth onto the sensitive flesh. With a purr of pleasure, he allowed the young lover of his to sink his firey muscle into his mouth, the feel of his tongue along the tip making him almost breed his mouth from pure desire. Retracting his teeth, for fear it would damage him, the midnight black being allowed his love's length into his mouth, nuzzling it gently. Hiccup moaned as he did, he as well not having felt such an experience before. They moved their head faster, both doing it out of both pleasure and love for the other, Hiccup having an obvious trouble with the girth and length of his mighty pet, unable to get much into his mouth.

Hiccup soon let out a moan of pleasure, the reptilian tongue stroking along his member growing to be too much. Likewise, he found his mouth flooded with a slick fluid rolling around his mouth. Stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth, the young viking gave a squeal before releasing himself in his lover's mouth. Toothless, unaware of what happened, swallowed the fluid, the taste much to his liking. However, he too surrendered to the pleasure of his mate and flooded the poor human's mouth with his seed. Being small, not completely himself and untrained, Hiccup couldn't handle the entire amount, swallowing what he could while the rest ran down his lips, landing on the dragon's crotch beneath him.

Toothless laid back, his body trembling with delight from his release while Hiccup licked at the dragon seed that escaped his lips. Having eaten a raw, half eaten, spat up fish to prove he's trustworthy to Toothless in the past, it wasn't the worst thing he'd tasted. This was probably one of the few things of taste he had ever eaten, frankly. Once all was cleaned up, Hiccup let out a playful purr and turned around, laying chest to chest with his mate.

"Toothless... You're so perfect... I love you so much... So very... V-Very..."

The young viking drifted into sleep, the effects of the dragon nip having taken it's toll on his delicate human body. As he curled up tight to the reptilian male beneath him, Toothless was laid wide awake. Regardless of what people thought of dragons, he had understood every word Hiccup just said. And he knew exactly what he meant when he told him he loved him. Staring down at the pale skinned boy, the midnight lizard wished there was some way he could tell his love how much it meant to hear that, to tell him that he would never want to live without him by his side. But for now, he was glad he was loved by the person he loved. That was enough to make him happy. And so, wrapping his arms tightly around his tiny bi-pod of a lover, he slept with a soft smile across his face, reveling in the peace the simple embrace brought him.

* * *

Hiccup awoke when a chill ran along his body. Finding himself in the arms of his dragon once again, he let out a sigh.

"I'm still not used to that... But I guess there's worse ways to wake up."

Stroking an open palm along the chest of his lover, the viking teen pondered what happened, mind hazed by the nip he inhaled. Giving a sigh, he switched his train of thought to how he truly felt about the dragon beneath him.

'He's been my best friend for so long... Me and him are practically inseperatable. And... He is kinda cute... He makes me feel amazing, even if I do feel wrong after... But Odin, I never knew another man could make me feel that way. Am I thinking about this too much? Is it really as simple as just letting go and loving my best friend? Loving a dragon?'

He looked over his naked body pressed against the heated scales of his lover. It felt good. More importantly, he felt safe... And a little aroused. Kissing along his chest, Hiccup smiled, happy that he'd found something in his life he was certain he'd never lose. Of course, as with all sweet moments, comes the bitter. Toothless snapped awake as he looked to the door, heavy footsteps approaching. Hiccup's heart froze in his chest.

"OH HELL! It's dad!"

The two scrambled to their feet, the human getting clothes while his dragon searched for them. Barely a minute after they had realized he was approaching, Stoick was in the house. Mercifully, Hiccup had dressed in the nick of time and was sat by the fire, scratching his midnight beast's back softly.

"H-Hi dad. Thornado ok?"

Stoick chuckled, sitting besides his son, and warm himself by the fire.

"We've gotten plentiful boar to feast on and prevented the birds getting to our food stores. If anything, he's better then ever for getting to show just how powerful he is!"

With a hearty chuckle, Stoick slapped his son on the shoulder, unbalancing the tiny male. Hiccup chuckled nervously, stroking his sore arm. The two continued to converse for a while longer, the flame of the fire dying slowly as they did. As the night drew closer and closer to an end, Hiccup decided to test the water, hoping it wasn't as cold and harsh as the real waters of Berk.

"Say... Um, D-Dad... I heard a rumour about one of the villagers... Er... A-Apprantly, he, you know, is in love with this person... A-And the person is a man... What, er, what do you think of that, D-Dad?"

Stoick's eyes narrowed on his son, a soft growl in his throat rising as he thought.

"Well... Considering we're not losing as many villagers to dragon attacks thanks to you..."

The mighty chieftian smiled, giving a slight shrug as he did.

"I guess we can turn a blind eye. Provided they stay true vikings, of course."

His son nodded, surprised.

"I-I see... But er... Dad, what if, and this is a big if, I mean remember that we're now at peace with the dragons and you've just accepted that, not that it matters to me, but here's a more serious thing... What if... A-And remember it's an if... That man he loved was er... A-A dragon? W-W-Wha-What do you think to that?"

The tiny male could've sworn he was blushing, praying the dim light of the fire wasn't enough for his dad to see it. Stoick looked at his son, like a shark eyeing it's next meal, thinking of what he just said.

"A viking... And a dragon? Both male at that?"

There was a pregnant silence, Hiccup could've sworn it could've filled Berk and reached beyond the ends of the known world... Then his father stood, looked into the embers of the fire, and spoke.

"...Love is a complex thing... Even I can't describe it and I still love your mother... But, I guess, provided it doesn't interfer with our ways and... Result in anything worse..."

His glance shifted to his terrified son, a soft sigh being a vent for his frustrated mind.

"So long as it's behind closed doors and out of sight... I supposed anyone can love anything... But if I catch anyone doing that sort of thing or if anyone else catches them and I hear of it-!"

"OH don't worry dad! I-I'm sure they'll be fine, I-I'll go tell them right now, in fact, yeah, so see you in the morning dad, you head to bed, I'll just... Toothless, come on."

The tiny human rushed out of the house, his lizard lover close behind, if annoyed at being woken up from a delightful nap. Stoick sat on his chair, gave a soft chuckle and looked into the dying embers of the fire.

"I may be strong, but I'm smarter then you'd think, son. Wasn't that hard to guess really, you're both really close."

Looking up at the door, a smile crossed his lips once more, proud of his child.

"Look after my boy, Toothless. I'm certain he'll never stop loving you as well."

Prodding the embers with his sword, Stoick sat in the silence, glad for his son for finally realizing what Stoick knew from the start. His son, even though he loved Astrid, was also a lover of men. It had been taboo, but... Well, dragons had been enemies. Maybe it was time for change. After all, things had gotten a lot better ever since Hiccup befriended the dragons... Why not believe in him even more?

"... Astrid's not going to be happy..."

* * *

**Another bite of my most unique romance to date. Reminds me of a joke about being stoned helping same sex relations. Regardless, I don't condone drug use. This is pure fiction, not a suggestion to use. Also, dragon nip was hinted to have an effect on humans, so I tweaked it a little for it to make the user the opposite of their noticeable strength. In Hiccup's case, he was crazy not logic. In the TV series, it's suggest Astrid gets violent from exposure to it, yet her strength is her blood rage skills (when she was enraged over Hiccup doing so well, her accuracy with her axe improved vastly as did her speed). Just felt that should be explained. Read and Review. Part three coming soon.**


	3. Devoured by the beast

**No warnings this time. Just straight up header of what you should already know. Guy love (the passionate kind) as always. Dragon on Viking action. If you've read this far and you don't like it, you're lying and you secretly find it a kink. Sex once more with feeling (you'll get that joke soon enough) and as always, enjoy!**

**" - Speech**

**' - Thought**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless came to a gentle landing in their little hide away, Hiccup giving his mate a gentle scratch on his scales as praise. Dismounting and sitting by the lake's edge, the young male was joined by his mount. Staring into the water, the full moon's light bouncing off everything in the area, showing possibly more beauty in the dark than was present in light. The same could be said for the dragonic lover by his side. The iron maiden that was Astrid was beautiful, that was for certain... But the midnight scales, those big eyes, the smile that made him smile back... These were just some of Toothless' many lovable traits. Even if only the pale skinned boy could see them, he still saw his dragon in a way he'd never even considered before. He still saw a man he loved in the scales he touched daily.

"Toothless... L-Listen... About before..."

He looked up, eyes caught in then large lizards.

"I... I wasn't ready to be with you in that way... You didn't even give me time before we... F-For the first time... And what we did before, I wanted to make you happy but I just couldn't bring myself to lay with you... A-At least... My mind stopped me..."

Looking back at the water, watching the fish swim around, the tiny male's face lit up, a soft red on his cheeks in the glorious moonlight. Toothless leant closer, sensing his love's discomfort.

"Now... Now I don't know what to think... My mind is still telling me no, that this is wrong, that I should cast you away and never speak to you again..."

His eyes once atched those of his lover's.

"But my body... My heart... It's screaming to be with you and... Without you, I don't think I'd be able to live knowing I'd never feel you again... To never be loved by you again..."

Hiccup's eyes began to swell with tears, his breath catching in his throat as he gulped down air. Gently placing a hand on Toothless' face, kneeling to match his sitting height (or rather to at least be only less than a foot shorter than him), he placed his brow against the snout of the male.

"I... I... I lo-"

The small boy was silenced when Toothless crushed their lips together, a gentle purr rising from the throat of the reptile as his human sweetheart's eyes softly closed, gripping his neck and submitting completely to him. Hiccup had finally let go, surrendering to his heart and surrendering his logic to do so. Tears streaming down his face, his grip on the dragon's neck only tightening as the kiss intensified, Toothless gently playing with the human's tongue to the best of his abilities. Eventually, Toothless rolled down onto his back, holding the young male tight against his chest, lips still locked in passion. Over sized claws tried to grip the young male's hips, slipping around the sensitive rear of the dragon lover. Breaking the kiss, Hiccup gently stroked along the chest of his lover as his mate clawed over his body, forcing him to purr in delight.

"Toothless... I... I want to give myself to you... Properly this time..."

Large glowing eyes matched his soft whites, nodding in agree meant. Slipping off his vest and fleece, the young viking straddled his love, allowing him to lick over his pale skin. The silence of the moment was broken by the pleasured gasp of the boy as the large forked tongue flicked over his tender nipple. He could feel the hot flesh of his mount's length rubbing against his lower back, begging entrance into his rump, throbbing against him in lustful desire. Holding the midnight beast's head against his chest, letting his wide tongue lick whip like over body, each lash making his pants tighter, the innocent male gave a laboured breath.

"H-Hold on boy... L-Let me... Ah! L-Let me get in a way t-that we'll both love..."

Pull back, Toothless watching his partner climb off his massive large form, remove his pants and lay on his back, his own member as hard and eager as his own.

"I... I want to see you... I want to feel you in every way I can... Please, Toothless... Make love to me..."

A heavy fire of embarassment burnt through the fragile boy's body as he laid there, completely exposed to his male lover's gleefully wondering eyes. Legs trembling as he lifted them, the small human exposed his mated hole to him, a welcome sight to a more than eager dragon. Head bowed, Toothless' large forked tongue rubbed and prodded the wanting pucker of his rider, causing a symphony of moans and gasps to escape into the night, Hiccup hardly able to stay focused on anything but keeping his nerves in control. All too soon for his liking, the tongue tasting the sweetness of his body pulled away. He looked down at his reptilian master, body burning with want.

"Now... Love me... Please..."

Toothless stared into the eyes of his lover, climbing on top of him, not once breaking the connection. His member rubbed along the gentle little hole of his rider, the head slowly prodding against it, preparing to enter. The pale and embarassed viking gripped his dragon's forelegs. He knew exactly what the stare was meant to be. Toothless was telling him...

"I love you too..."

Planting a kiss on his lover's snout, he felt his body slowly impaled on the hot mound of flesh that belong to his mate. Gently clawing at his scales, Hiccup panted as the mighty lizard began thrusting into him, licking gently at his neck. Eventually, his thrusts became faster and faster till the boy's small frame had the full length of his dragon forced into him constantly, screams of pleasure matched only by the slap of flesh upon flesh and of the mighty creature's growls, delighted that he once again had dominated his lover, that he was once more sinking his member deep inside the only person he needed in life.

"T-TOOTHLESS! Oh gods, don't ever stop, I need you so much!"

Hiccup's mind was numbed completely by the pleasure he felt from the beast within him that he couldn't have possible seen what was coming next. Or perhaps he just didn't want to stop it. Gripping the his shoulder between his gums, Toothless let out a growl, tongue licking over the smooth flesh in his mouth. The viking beneath him was growing closer and closer to his limit, as was the dragon breeding him, hot fluid begining to pour into his rear.

"T-Toothless...! I...! I-I-!"

Before he could complete his sentence, he was once more interrupted, but this time by a set of razor sharp teeth bursting from the gums of his mount. With a scream of pain mixed pleasure, Hiccup spilled his seed over his belly, the black demon that bit him flooding his rump with his molten essence. The afterglow of their time together was too much for the wounded viking to feel the pain yet, but his dragon was licking over the bite, cleansing and healing as much as he could.

"T-Toothless... W-Why did you..?"

Looking into his eyes, he saw some understanding, further explained by the lizard trying to kiss the mark. He was, to put it bluntly, Toothless' bitch now. He'd heard of wolves doing this, though those bites were lighter they still were affection. Now he'd been marked by his dragon in the same way.

"Huh. Well, that's thoughtful I guess."

With a gentle chuckle, Hiccup laided beneath his lover, who'd rested on his side so not to crush him. Kissing his chest over his heart, he curled up tight against his lover, his rear still filled with reptilian flesh.

"I love you... I never want this moment to end."

* * *

Even with the frost of Berk's cold air nipping at his skin, Toothless refused to let his rest be ruined. The night before the morn, he had surrendered himself to the will of his dragon and had been rewarded ten fold for it. Simply by loving the mighty beast that clung to him in his sleep, Hiccup had been given a friend, a lover and most importantly someone who'd always be there to listen and understand him. Giving a soft choke for air, Hiccup let himself cry in the hold of his love, a smile spread across his face.

"It feels so wrong... I shouldn't love you and I shouldn't be happy... But Odin forsake it, I couldn't care less about anything but you right now..."

His sobs turned into a chuckle, tears still soaking his face as he held the lizard tight in his arms. Toothless, senstive to noise, had woken and was glancing down at this bizarre sight. Gently nuzzling his hair, he gave a purr, having heard it all. Though he could never tell the human, he was now considering being shot down the best thing in his life. It lead to them meeting, even if it cost him a tail fin. Looking up at him, the young viking's gaze matched his, smile still on his lips, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Toothless... I'm so glad this happened... It's not natural, yeah, but... Well, the things we've made; anvils, clappers, homes... Most of what we make isn't natural, so why should I care about being unnatural now?"

Chuckling, his tears being licked up by this lover, Hiccup stroked along the smooth black scales before him. Hiccup was an abnormal viking before all of this, so being in an abnormal love was fitting for him in a way. He hadn't even considered what Astrid would say, he hadn't even considered Astrid at all. It was selfish of Hiccup to only think of himself, but right now he couldn't want anything else but the moment he shared with his dragon. Bodies entwined, the two stayed locked together in their embrace for moments more before deciding it's best to get home. After all, Astrid will wonder where they are and Stoick would wonder too. With a frustrated sigh, the small human pulled himself away from the powerful hold of his lover, the cold striking hard at his body. Diving for his pants, he began to dress, his mount still laying on the floor, enjoying the beautiful body of his mate. Finding his boots and wiggling his toes to try and get some feeling back into his cold feet, the innocent boy smiled at the reptile.

"You know, it's a little strange having you watch me dress..."

The lizard let out a purr of confusion, obviously to how it could be strange after they had mated for the third time.

"Hey, I never said I didn't like it. It's kinda nice knowing you like what I am..."

Give a gently blush shifting over his face, Hiccup chuckled. His love stood, walking over to him, eyes glistening in the daylight with both joy and love for his master. Standing on his hind legs (and looming over the tiny viking), he rested his claws on Hiccup's shoulders, lips pressed against his. The two let out a quiet moan and purr of delight together as they embraced. Kiss broken, they rested against eachother, unspoken words shared between them.

A snap off a twig and the moment was shattered. Toothless stared in the direction of the noise, head locked in place like his body.

"Toothless, what is it?"

Turning to look where his lover did, Hiccup soon saw what made the mighty dragon freeze in place. Terror drew over the faces of both the men as the being approached...

"I knew you'd be here... But I didn't expect you to be doing this..."

Toothless whined, realizing the situation as Hiccup's fear lodged in his throat.

"A-Astrid!"

* * *

There, upon the rock, stood the female, battle axe in hand. Hiccup cursed his luck. With all the enemy viking tribes attacking Berk, everyone had began to carry a weapon on long journeys for added safety. The aclove in which the three were was more than enough reason to be armed... And right now Astrid was more than enough reason to panic.

"I knew you'd be here... I just... Everyone's wondering why you're not at the academy and I came to find you... And you're doing... This."

She jump down from the rock, gripping her axe tightly in hand. Hiccup backed up against his dragon, even the comfort of his naked back against those midnight scales wasn't enough to sooth his fears.

"N-No Astrid, this isn't... I-It's not what you think! Me and Toothless just-"  
"SAVE IT!"

Holding her axe up to Hiccup's throat, Astrid let out a deep snarl of rage. The male before her gasped for air, terrified as once more, he was the enemy of one of the most lethal vikings in Berk. Toothless, however, broke out of his fear, realizing his love was under threat. Friend or not, no one threatened his mate. Ramming the iron maiden, forcing her into a reverse tumble, the loyal beast took point, snarling in defence of his rider.

"A-Astrid, please, just listen to me!"

The female got back to her feet, a murderous glint in her eye as she stared at the demon before her.

"You want to fight? Then bring it on!"

Toothless and Astrid charged at eachother, claws and axe swinging and lashing wildly, much to Hiccup's fear. He never wanted this! The two most important people in his life that weren't blood related to him were now trying to spill eachother's blood in his name! He had been a cause of war when all he wanted was peace, both of his heart and of his village!

"Toothless, Astrid! Please stop!"

The two either didn't obey or didn't hear his pleas, he wasn't sure, and continued to swipe at each other. Neither had damaged the other yet, both evenly matched. However, whipping his tail at the girl, Toothless sent her small form flying across the ground. Once more, Astrid caught her balance and quickly bounced back onto her feet.

"Son of a... I should've killed you when I had the chance, I knew you'd ruin our lives eventually!"

With a war cry, she charged forth, swinging at the dragon again. Toothless attempted to tail swipe again, only to be left open when she lept over it. Bringing her axe down into the earth, she smirked, looking at the bleeding scales of her enemy.

"So you bleed... It means you can DIE!"

Giving a blast of fire, Toothless was now openly trying to kill the human before him. Dodging the first flame, Astrid run towards the lizard, throwing her axe when she saw him about to charge another. Dodging the axe, Toothless' back was used as a springboard for the girl, leaping into the air to snatch her weapon once it deflected off the hard stone face, plunging back down to try and land a finishing blow. She failed when an unknown twist to the fight occured.

Hiccup had lept at her in midair and taken her to the ground.

"Damn it Astrid, stop it! Please, both of you stop fighting!"

The boy was heartbroken, tears streaming down his face from being forced to watch his lover and crush fight to the death. However, instead of a calm and sorrowful girl, the male got a kick to the stomach, keeling over in agony. Astrid climbed to her feet, panting.

"NO! You don't understand do you!? You never would! After all this time, after all we've been through, I actually thought I meant something to you, I thought that maybe I was always wrong about you! Odin, I thought I loved you!"

The air fell silent as Hiccup stared up at her. The otherwise steel hearted girl turned away, taking a few steps away from the dragon who had tamed her crush's love. Toothless just sat there, having only just realized what he'd done. For if Hiccup was with him... There'd be no one for her.

"I just... I was a fool... I actually thought that maybe, just maybe... I could be with someone who was smart... Couragous... And actually loved me... That didn't just like me because I was strong and popular..."

The viking male had gotten to his feet, pain running through his body still from the kick. He never thought she had fallen for him before. He never thought she would, that maybe the big hero status was all she loved and just wanted to be the girl with the chieftian's famous son... He felt his heart tighten, guilt striking deep into him like a bastard sword into his chest. It was all his fault. This fight, her pain... He was a screw up... She turned to him.

"And now... Now I find you in the arms or claws or whatever... Of that... Beast!"

She pointed her axe at him, her rage now visable once more.

"You act like you love me, you pour honey into my ears and make me think that you actually do want me to be with you! And then... Then you cast me aside for a dragon!? For a MALE dragon!?"

"A-Astrid... No... Please, please don't..."

Raising her axe into the air, she readied herself as the innocent boy began to cry silent once more. Time seemed to slow to him as he witnessed his nightmares come to life. Toothless or Astrid was going to die, maybe both, over him.

"No... I can't lose to a dragon... I WON'T lose to a dragon!"

Astrid, the woman Hiccup loved, began to charge towards Toothless, the dragon he also loved. Her intent to kill filled the air, death shrouded her every step. Hiccup's heart froze in his chest.

"I WON'T!"

Toothless sat there. He loved his master, he wanted nothing more then to make him happy... But in doing so, in getting his way, he had broken someone else's heart... And now his master crying because of it. Because of him hurting that someone else. Closing his eyes, Toothless readied himself for death. He had hurt his lover, he had hurt another... Maybe he wasn't good enough to be the mate of the boy. The only way he could stop loving the human, to stop hurting him... Was to let Astrid end his life.

"No... No!"

Hiccup ran forward, no longer thinking of anything but the pain, the terror of watching this nightmare seep into his reality, of watching two of the three most important people in his life about to kill each other. His heart kicked into over drive, hammering in his chest, his face ran dry of tears, his mind was hazed with his objective and just his one objective to end the fight by any means. For once in his life, Hiccup felt like a true viking... His dad would've been proud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toothless had made his goodbyes...

Hiccup had made his charge...

Astrid had brought down her vengence...

And blood fed the grass...

* * *

**Finally got my butt into gear and wrote this. Took a while, haven't been inspired recently. Still, it's done now. Love the title of this chapter, only just realized the name has a duo meaning: It's a term for surrendering to desire but, on the other hand, in being you're forced through the teeth of the beast too. In this case, Astrid's vengence. Still thinking of how to end this folks. Might go for a shock ending if it feels right. Keep watching for the final chapter of this tale and find out who faced their tragic end.**


	4. When blood runs cold

**This is the final chapter of my story. You're about to find out who survived the encounter and who survived with a heavy heart for their actions in the matter. Hope you all have loved this story so far. For once, this ISN'T going to be a sex chapter! But then again, giving it's dealing with the death of a character, you could see why. Please enjoy.**

**" - Speech**

**' - Thought**

The lake's water glistened in the morning sun. The grass was caught in the gentle breeze and swayed, dancing slowly. A crisp blue sky stretched along the roof of the earth, barely a cloud in the sky to ruin such a pure day... But then again, the day was already ruined. Looking over at the rocks, the man who stood in the special aclove saw the blood that had tainted the ground. It had been a week since that horror, but he remembered it so clearly. The pain, the blood... The death... It had haunted his mind and dreams for every night since then and he knew it forever would... It was his fault, he could feel it in his heart, the ache of his bones, the sorrow pulsing through his being...

The man he loved had died and there was nothing he could do to bring him back...

Letting a silent cry out, he looked into the water. The fish seemed to have hidden, much like the birds, as if the very earth itself was broken by the death. It wasn't just the ground that had blood on, no... No, that wasn't as horrific as when it sprayed over his face. Hot then cold... He had clung to his lover tightly, begged him to stay alive, had looked into his eyes and had his heart shattered over and over a million times as he sat there, unable to stop the love of his live fade away before him. Astrid had run away, leaving her axe behind. What she had done had only just sank in. She'd not come back to the village till today and even then she couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eye.

But they both knew... Oh, they both knew and they would never forget...

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... It's all my fault... I just wanted to be happy with you both... And now I've screwed everything up... Please forgive me... Please..."

The heart broken boy cried, barely able to breath in more then a choke of air. It hurt him to cry, but at the time he couldn't care... Not when he was soaked in blood.

There was a noise behind him. Turning, he saw the murderer herself before him, unarmed and holding some flowers in her hand.

"...Hey... I just... I came to put these here... I could try and ask for forgiveness but something tells me I'll never find that... Not now..."

He remained silent, eyes locked in hers. How he wanted her dead... But if she died, then all of this was for nothing... His death was for nothing... But on the other hand, he was just as much to blame as she was. The sorrowful maiden stood besides him, putting the flowers on a rock by the river. A fine shrine to the dead, even if it was just a random chunk of stone.

"I... I don't know what came over me... I was just so upset because of you... And him... I just... I don't know... I just don't know anymore..."

The normally frozen hearted girl fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant for things to end like this, I never wanted this to happen!"

He held her close, letting her cry on him. It was the least he could do... They were both heart broken and a shadow of who they once were. Astrid ended a life out of spite, spite she could've stopped had she had the guts to... And he had lost his lover because he was so stupid to be so selfish.

And every night he saw his dying eyes in his dreams...

"I love you... I love you, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... Please forgive me..."

Hiccup couldn't do more than whisper now. He had nothing more then pain to give now. Nothing more then sorrow.

Astrid slowly gained control over her pain again, looking at him.

"Thank you... I'll... I'll do what I can to keep him alive... I'm just sorry for taking him from you..."

Standing up, Astrid wiped her face of tears.

"Goodbye Hiccup... I love you..."

Toothless wrapped a wing around the young girl, his own face damp from his own tears as he walked away with her. His rider was gone. Her love was gone... And now they only had each other...

"Please... Don't hate her... She loved me like you did... I just... I was too stupid to not notice, to not..."

The young boy gasped for air, coughing up blood. Astrid's battle axe had buried itself deep into his chest. Hiccup didn't have any time left for mincing words, he barely had enough for this. Toothless could feel in his heart that there was no hope to get Hiccup to safety... No hope to heal him...

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... It's all my fault... I just wanted to be happy with you both... And now I've screwed everything up... Please forgive me... Please..."

Toothless couldn't stop crying. Letting out a pained whine, he gently kissed his lover's now cold lips. His scales were soaked in blood, midnight black now a demonic crimson. It felt like a nightmare, he felt like he was going to wake up any minute now, that he'd still be holding his lover in his arms and everything was fine...

But he never did wake... It was a living nightmare... A tragic horror staining his life... And taking his mate's...

"I love you... I love you, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... Please forgive me..."

The small boy gripping his dragon's face firmly, crying hard.

"I love you! I love you, please never forget that! PLEASE!"

Toothless nodded, a cry of sorrow escaping his lips. If you ran a blade through a dragon's heart, it would die... But to Toothless, that pain never faded... He'd forever think of himself as the living dead, one who's heart was crushed but still wandered the earth... Forever to remember, to miss, the love of his life... Hiccup stroked his lover's face.

"I love you... I'm sorry I won't be with you till the end..."

With a soft smile to mask his pain, the boy closed his eyes.

"Goodbye... Toothless..."

With that, the last of the boy's life disappeared in the arms of his dragon. Toothless was destroyed. He looked over the lifeless husk he held, unable to stop his tears, and clung to it for dear life. Giving an agonized howl that echoed throughout the land, Toothless pressed his head against his lost love.

'...I wish I could've told you... I wish I could've actually told you with words...'

He pressed his bloodied lips against the frozen blue before him...

'I'll always love you, Hiccup... I swear, I always did...'

_In memory of those we love who can't be here today. Maybe we never forget how they brightened the dark night skies of our lives simply by being our stars._

**Bloody hell, I couldn't stop crying while writing the final piece of that. Haven't cried while writing since 'In The End'. Christ... Anyway, there's the shock people. Hiccup gave up his life for those he loved. Selfish or selfless? That's for you to judge. Hope you all enjoyed the story and shared the pain of the characters as well as the joy. Read and review, hope you enjoyed.**


	5. When blood runs deep

**Ok, so I lied. This is the last piece I'll upload of this story. This is the true ending. Hehe, sorry, I could help but show you that tragic ending. I had to throw you off the trail. This is how I was going to end it who was supposed to die. Enjoy!**

**" - Speech**

**' - Thought**

* * *

Hiccup sat alone by the lake's edge, his shirt besides him as he ran his fingers over his bite mark. Toothless' mark of devotion. A beautiful, if painful, gift bestowed on him. Of course, that only made him remember week prior to now. His loves clashing together in mortal combat, both trying to murder the other... And then how his dragon just sat there when Astrid charged, how he was so willing to let his death come. It was horrific and Odin knows he tried to repress that day... But every night he relived that moment... And every night he woke up, the feeling of hot blood on his skin forever lingering after the dream...

* * *

"Oh Odin! Oh Odin, I'm sorry, please! Please, we have to stop the bleeding, I don't want you to die!"

* * *

Looking up into the sky, Hiccup watched the birds fly by. The sky was blue, the clouds clear from view... But it was silent. The world seemed to stop as if it felt the pain he did. As bad as the nightmares were, he found the days worse. Living haunted by those memories. It was one thing to be raped by his own dragon, but he put that behind him once he fell in love with him. Though, he never told anyone that... It's one thing to love a dragon, another to love a dragon that forced sexual acts.

Shaking his train of thought out of his mind, he returned to his sky gazing. It snowed when he had returned to the village that day, the snow tinted crimson when the blood on his skin dripped to the ground. It was an abnormal feeling, the still hot blood on his body mixed with the stabs of cold from the bitter winds.

It was one of the rare times his dad had held him close... And looked heartbroken...

* * *

Toothless whined, blood soaking his face and scales. It was a waking nightmare for the young viking to see yet... Somehow... It was oddly beautiful. The crimson dancing along the onyx body... Hiccup trembled as he reached out a hand and cupped the beast's face, tears running down his face as he did.

* * *

"Hiccup..?"

A soft voice woke him from his daze. Looking to his side, he saw the female viking he'd chased for so long... Only for it to have ended so badly before...

"Astrid... Hey... What are you doing here?"

The iron maiden sat besides him, giving a soft smile but avoiding his eyes, guilt still strong in her presence.

"I just... I wanted to say I'm sorry... It was all my fault and-"

"Astrid no. It was my fault, I should've told you the truth instead of letting you find out that way..."

Astrid wished she could believe that, but she'd not touched her axe since that day. She was afraid of what she was... What she'd do to the people she loved.

"Hiccup... Do you still love me?"

The thin male looked at the blonde before him.

"Astrid... I never stopped loving you... Just because me and Toothless made love never changed that... I just... I don't know, I guess I hoped I could have both of you..."

The female took his hand in her's, gripping it tightly. For what was quite possible the first ever time, Hiccup watched the powerful warrior crying in front of him.

"Thank you... I don't deserve forgiveness but thank you..."

She laid her head on his chest, crying all the while, as the innocent boy stroked through her golden locks. This wasn't the first time he'd done this. Though, thinking of the first time he had only brought his mind back to that day...

* * *

Astrid cried in Hiccup's arms, his blood soaked hands combing through her hair as he cried with her. Their bodies were painted red by the time they returned to the village. Children hurried into homes, adults rushing to their aid. But no matter how much they scrubbed, that blood, the smell of copper, the terror in their hearts... None of it could ever be raised, not from minds so young.

* * *

Just then, the sky was filled with a looming shadow that everyone in Berk had grown to know. Dragons. However, the loud thud that followed suggested it wasn't a perfect landing for the creature, the dust cloud it caused seconding that thought. A few moments later, when the dust settled, Hiccup's eyes lit up.

"Toothless!"

The large midnight beast pounced his lover, licking over his face as Astrid dried her eyes, happy to see the two united. Suddenly, Hiccup yelped in pain.

"E-Easy! It's not healed yet..."

Down his chest laid a scar dug deep into his flesh. It wasn't going to heal anytime soon, but he had survived it even if he had lost some blood. Though that was horrific for them to see...

* * *

Hiccup lay on the floor, blood pouring out of his chest he looked up at the dragon and woman he loved, both stained in his blood. Astrid clung to him, crying.

"Oh Odin! Oh Odin, I'm sorry, please! Please, we have to stop the bleeding, I don't want you to die!"

Toothless whined, blood soaking his face and scales. It was a waking nightmare for the young viking to see yet... Somehow... It was oddly beautiful. The crimson dancing along the onyx body... Hiccup trembled as he reached out a hand and cupped the beast's face, tears running down his face as he did. Leaning down, the moonlight flyer licked slowly over the cut in his chest, the wounded boy grunting and crying in pain, gripping the dirt and grass as he tried to hold still for his lover. He knew what he was doing was from the goodness of his heart and to save him, but by Thor's thunder, it was like having a flame rammed into his lungs.

Soon, the kind-hearted lizard removed his tongue, looking down at his lover with a purr of relief as the blood flow slowed, the Night Fury saliva having already had some effect on the deep wound. Astrid cried in Hiccup's arms, his blood soaked hands combing through her hair as he cried with her. Their bodies were painted red by the time they returned to the village. Children hurried into homes, adults rushing to their aid. But no matter how much they scrubbed, that blood, the smell of copper, the terror in their hearts... None of it could ever be raised, not from minds so young.

* * *

"Come on... Time I got you home. Dad'll want to know I'm ok... He's been worrying about me too much recently."

Hiccup gave a light smile as he put on his shirt, mounting his trusted dragon. Astrid smiled and kisses Toothless softly on the nose.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance... I promise I'll make sure it was worth it... I swear."

The beast nodded in agreement before she mounted him, holding the young viking tightly.

'Of all things to happen... I never figured I'd ever have a scar, let alone two. Same goes for Astrid and Toothless... I know, it's stupid, but I love them both and they understand that... Right now, I'm just glad I'm with the people I love... I know they say nothing worth having is easy, but who'd have thought I'd almost have to die just to have it!?'

The trio took to the skies, the sun shining down on Berk for the first time in far too long...

* * *

**So, admit it, how many of you actually thought I'd end the story with the death of the lead character? I can write a good sorrow, but that's not my style. The world's harsh enough, I figure I may as well try and brighten lives by showing that it's not all doom and gloom. Even the darkest of nights have stars. Hope you all enjoyed this happy ending to my story. Sorry if it seems rushed. This is the true ending and yes, there will be a sequel but it won't be till 2014 when I see the second movie. Sorry about that. Anyway, R&R and hope you enjoy!**


End file.
